If only they hadn't fought
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: Jon decides to pay a visit to Alanna, even though she had refused to see him for three years (set in the third year of Page) but when he gets to Pirates Swoop, bad news awaits him
1. Missing Alanna

A/n: Hello everybody. I'm writing this cuz I'm bored, and I'll only finish it if u guys review and want me to!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I wish I did

Jonathon of Conte, knight and King of Tortall, sighed as he peered out the window, overlooking the rose garden and bustling nobles.

"Jon, what's wrong?" crooned Thayet. "You've been acting strange lately."

The king turned towards his wife, not really seeing her. His troubled thoughts were too occupied on something else.

"Alanna," he muttered. "She's been away from court for three years now, all because of me. I was told that Raoul still goes to see her, when he's out with the Own, but…I miss her. A lot."

The queen frowned, her beautiful features shadowed. "You do think about her a lot, don't you?"

Jon grunted, made his amends, and left the room. Not going anywhere in particular, he just had to go somewhere. _Perhaps I could go to Pirate's Swoop to visit George,_ he thought, _and if Alanna waxes too outraged _(a/n: I know, I just had to use that line. Its from Squire) _I'll tell her I need any information that George has got from his latest conquests._ He smirked, proud of his brilliant excuse, and anticipated seeing Alanna. Much more lighthearted now, he went to see Raoul.

He found his friends in the practice courts, drilling new recruits of the King's Own. "Raoul!" he hailed, "Come and talk with me for a moment, would you?"

Raoul nodded and waved the trainees back to work. They had all stopped to bow to the King.

"What's on your mind, Jon?"

"I'm going to see Alanna," explained Jon. "I've got it all worked out. I'll go there and say I'm paying a call to _George_!"

Raoul snorted. "I thought making excuses was below you!"

"I just want to see her," the king said irritably. 

Raoul's face changed from amusement to perplex ion. "But you can't. She's not at the Swoop right now. What do you think she does all this time-- sit home and darn stockings? No, she's off on some adventure again, last time I checked."

"Maybe she's home by now?" Jon said hopefully. "Well, I think I'll go anyway."

Raoul shook his head and went back to training as Jon entered the Stables.


	2. At the swoop

A/N: thanks to the reviewers! If you have any suggestions, tell me!

Jon tacked up Nightmoon (a/n that will be his steed for this fic), all the while thinking about Alanna. _Do I still love her?_ he thought suddenly. With a shake of his head, he banished the prospect, and convinced himself that Alanna was only his friend, and one that he missed and worried about desperately.

As he was riding out, the King was approached by a frowning Gary.

"What's wrong with you?" Jon asked.

Gary's scowl deepened. "Where do you think your going without an escort?" he scolded.

"I'm going to see Alanna. And I'm a knight too. I can fend for myself!" Jon retorted.

"Alanna?" Gary raised his eyebrows skeptically, which, along with his frown, made his face very stretched. "I thought you two weren't talk--"

"Have a nice day," Jon said tightly, and nudged Nightmoon into a trot.

"What's so nice about it?" muttered Gary, and stalked off.

* *********** *

Jon rode hard, stopping only once to sleep at an inn. The thought of seeing Alanna drove him. Finally, at about noon the next day, Pirates Swoop came into his view. He kicked night moon into a gallop. When he got close enough for the men-at-arms to recognize the guest, they all bowed deeply, muttering amongst themselves. They all knew Jon and Alanna had fought. When Jon finally came to the gate, the guards opened it and admitted him. George was waiting.

"'Lo, Jon. What brings you here?"

"Is Alanna around?" Jonathon asked.

George chuckled. "No, the Lass is off on some knightly adventure. Been gone for some time, actually. So ye want to make up with her, then?"

Jon sighed. "I miss her, very much. I need to apologize.

The Baron nodded knowingly. "Why don' ye stay here for a while, maybe she'll be back soon."

Jon smiled gratefully and dismounted. One of the servants hurried forward to take care of Nightmoon. George led Jon inside. Several miles away, a courier rode full speed towards the Swoop, the carrier of bad news.

A/n: well, there is the 2nd chapter! I'm kinda makin it up as I go, but have a vague idea of whats gonna happen. If you have any ideas/suggestions PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! J 


	3. The letter

A/n: WOW I've gotten a lot of reviews. I'm so happy! J . But like I said, I am sort of playing this by ear, so if you have any ideas for the story, tell me!!

Disclaimer: the only character that is mine is Ferdand of Lambrook

As George was seating Jon and getting him a cup of tea, the messenger arrived at the gate. One look at his face told the guards that the news was not good. He was lead into the dining area. When the courier noticed the presence of the King, he bowed and started babbling his apologies. Jon laid a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"What have you got for me?" George asked calmly.

"News from the heart of Scanra, milord. Regarding the Lioness.

Jon stiffened. George's mouth grew tight. "May I have the letter?" the Baron said.

The messenger nodded and handed George a piece of rolled parchment. He opened it with trembling fingers.

Dear Baron George of Pirates Swoop,

Unfortunately I have bad news. Your wife has been gravely injured by an unknown source. She stumbled upon my threshold two days past. I'm afraid she may not make it through the night. We are trying to do all we can to find those who did this to her, but so far our efforts are fruitless. If our healer sees it fit, we will transport her to you as soon as possible. All I know is that whoever it was that attacked her, it also would have gotten an entire village. She was again doing a noble deed. She has asked many times that I tell the King that she is sorry, and she will miss all of you. I hope this letter finds you in good health.

Sincerely yours, Baron Ferdand of Lambrook

George paled and handed the letter to Jon. After Jon read it, guilt consumed him. _She wants to say sorry to me? It was my fault. My fault…_

a/n: sorry, this chapter wasn't as good. I was sort of stuck. And don't worry, "the healer will see it fit that she can be transported to the swoop", so she wont die, not yet anyway (I'm not saying she will for sure)


	4. Tormented thoughts

A/n: alright, I really need some ideas after this chapter…help!

Jon heard George pacing his study. Then the pacing stopped, and was replaced by weeping. Jon's guilty thoughts constantly tormented him, reminding him that it was all his fault. He sat frozen in his chair, his gaze boring a hole in the elegantly carved table. The King reached for his now-cold tea, but accidentally knocked it over. _Oh well_, he thought miserably. _What does it matter. What matters at all anymore._

(A/n: I know, it's a little depressing)

Near the Scanran border, a precession of nobles, healers, and loyal Tortallans headed towards Pirates Swoop. Among them was an unconscious Alanna, being carried in a wagon. A healer was with her, having to change her bandages every couple hours. Now and then she woke up, crying feverishly for Jon, George, Raoul, Gary, or Myles.

"Poor lass," muttered one of the healers. "She just had to go save that village…" 

Jon stayed awake for a long time, never leaving the chair where he received the news that his best friend, knight, champion, and one time lover was near-death, the whole time blaming himself. All of the servants thought he had lost his mind, and refrained from cleaning the Dining Hall that night.

When George woke up the next morning, cursing the empty spot in bed next to him, he realized that Jon had never gone to bed. With a yawn, he pulled on breeches and a shirt, and went down to check on the king.

"Don't blame yer'self, she may live yet," George ordered. Jon made no sign of response. George hauled him up and insisted that they practice sword fighting. Reluctantly Jon agreed, anger and resentment smoldering inside of him. He never stopped thinking about Alanna, his squire, his champion, his friend. She had saved his life many times. Dazed, he didn't realize at first that they had reached the practice courts, until George stuffed a sword into his hand. Quickly, they both assumed 'guard' stance. Jon started with quick chopping movements, then feinted a jab and cut left as George tried his best to parry and block the steely blur.

"Easy, Lad," he panted. "I'm no knight."

Jon dropped his sword and apologized.

"Lad, it wasn't your fault that Alanna got hurt. It's just what she does. She rescues people."

"If only we hadn't fought," whispered Jon. "I would have at least gotten a chance to see her, or say goodbye. Maybe she wouldn't have gone on this one particular adventure." he looked up at George, but the man's attention was on the road leading to the castle. A spiral of dust steadily came closer.

"Looks like company," commented George. "Jon…it's Alanna!!"


	5. A long wait

A/n: I still REALLY need ideas…I'm taking a vote for:

Alanna dies or lives

A/G or A/J

Is she is mad at Jon or not

George mounted a horse and galloped out to meet him approaching wife and her escorts. Jon positioned himself by the gate, slightly nervous. _What is she is still mad at me? What if she still dies? Should I leave?_ For over an hour he sat debating with himself, and finally came to the conclusion that even is she was mad, he would apologize and check on her. Every now and then he would climb the ramparts (is that the right word) to see if the party was getting any closer. After the sixth time, he settled down to wait.

George rode alongside the wagon that carried his wife. He had assumed she would be near-healthy, but he was wrong. The healers constantly feared for Alanna's life. When she did wake up every now and then, he would peek his head in hopefully, only to be disappointed that she moaned for Jon at her side, then fell back into a fitful sleep.

A/n: I know, VERY short, but I'm stuck…HELP


	6. Flashback

(A/n: thank you to all the reviewers. I'm going to use a couple of the ideas, and see what happens)

__

Flashback:

Alanna heard the cries for help. Troubled, she kicked Darkmoon into a gallop and came upon a young woman and her baby, who were running from something, screaming. She tried to yell over the mother's terrified screams, but failed. Drawing her sword, she followed the young woman into a town. Then, she heard a noise behind her. Alanna reined Darkmoon around and was horrified to see a giant, black metal beast, at least 7 feet tall. Its head swiveled around on a non-existent neck, visor-teeth clicking. The knight dismounted, hearing the screams and shouts of the villagers behind her. They were all trying to hide. She lunged forward, swinging her sword in a wide arch. She winced as metal grated on metal. Out of nowhere, 5 knife-fingers swung up and started tearing at her back. She bit her lip and brought down her sword on the things head with all her power. A wisp of white vapor emerged out of the cracked head dome and was dispersed by the wind. With what was left of her strength, Alanna clambered onto Darkmoon, and feinted. 

________________________________________________________________________

She woke up groggily in a bumping and rumbling wagon, beads of sweat pouring down her face. She half-noticed the bandages covering her back, chest, and right arm. The knight thought Jon was beside her, and reached out to touch him for comfort. He arm swiped through open air. 

"Jon…" she whispered.

A head poked in at the entrance. Alanna vaguely recognized his face. But it wasn't Jon. She once again fell asleep.

Several hours later then train of wagons and escorts rumbled through Pirate Swoop's gate. Jon hopped up, rushing to where Alanna lay. He looked in. She tossed and turned, semiconsciously crying out in pain. When the healers pulled her out on a stretcher, he made to carry one end, but George beat him to it. Then Jon remembered Thayet. _She_ was his wife. He didn't care. He loved Alanna.

George settled her in their bed, and both men sat down in chairs and watched her. They knew she was hanging onto life by a thread. Then it happened. She slipped away.

(A/n: ok, maybe _you_ thought it was a depressing end of this CHAPTER, but don't give up on me. I have been spurred on to new heights. In fact, I will write another chappie right NOW)


	7. The gift of life and love

Alanna drifted halfway between Realms of the Dead and life. Above her she could see Jon and George, her two loves, staring at her lifeless body. Below her the Dark God waited, calling her. She started to float downward, despite her desperate attempts to reach her men. Then, a strange glowing filled her senses, giving off a warm light. As it grew brighter, Alanna realized that it was purple, the color of her gift. Slowly, it drove away the Black God, pushing her upward. Its power radiated off her, tickling her skin, coursing through her veins. _Life,_ she thought. _I'm feeling the gift of life return._

*********** *

As the King stared at his best friend's lifeless body, a pigeon flew in the window. In a blink of an eye, its head turned into Daine's.

"King Jonathon," she scolded, not noticing Alanna. "Thayet…Thayet left. She thought that you and Alanna--

"Don't care," Jon interrupted. "I don't care."

Her mouth a grim line, Daine formed herself entirely Pigeon and flew off. Jon turned and delicately stroked a strand of Alanna's copper hair off of her peaceful face. Blue fire worked its way around her head, and down to her heart, Unknowingly, Jon had given Alanna the extra magic it took to bring her back. She opened her eyes. 

Startled, Jon drew away his hand. "Alanna!" he spluttered. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was," she mumbled. He didn't press her.

George swooped down and warmly planted a kiss on her lips, but pulled back when she didn't return his emotions. She was staring at Jon, her gaze filled with love. The king returned the look, and uttered two words. "I'm sorry."

Alanna broke down and wept. Tentatively Jon leaned in and kissed her delicately, and left. George heard the gate opening, and galloping hoof beats. He shook his head, his vision blurred. _So my lass still loves her king, _ he thought bitterly. _So be it._

(A/n: No, I'm not done yet! Was that chapter satisfactory?)


	8. Back to Corus

Jon pondered his love for Alanna the whole ride home. He knew now he did love her, and she loved him. But what of George and Thayet? Jon had duty to his queen, and George loves his wife. Suddenly Jon realized that Daine had said something important, and racked his mind for what it was. With a jolt, it hit him. Thayet had left. _To where?_ he thought. _Did she bring the children? _At the same time he remembered his duty to his people. It was wrong for him to be gone for so long, that he knew.

When he rode into Corus, Raoul and Gary were leaning against the roadside fence, three squads of the Own behind them.

"Do you realized the havoc that could have been wreaked with no Royalty in the capital?" Gary drawled lazily.

"Do you realize that Alanna was dead?" Jon snapped. (A/n: keyword WAS, I put it there to freak out Gary and Raoul)

Raoul's head whipped around. He had been staring idly at the palace. "What??? Alanna is…_dead_?!?!"

"Not any more," Retorted the king. "What are the squads for?"

"We've had to patrol the city, and make sure there was no one plotting a mutiny in your absence," Raoul said gruffly, still shaken over Alanna. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jon silenced him with a look, and jerked his head at the Own. They stood, pretending not to hear anything suspicious.

Jon trotted away, and Gary, Raoul, and the Own followed.

That night, Jon and Gary sat down in Jon's room, where Jon explained what had happened on his visit to the Swoop.

"Will she live?" Gary asked anxiously.

"She _did_ die already," Jon told him. "And when she came back…I kissed her."

"What?" Raoul yelped. "Jon, what in Mithros did you do that for?"

"Because I love her."


	9. An unhappy couple

Every day, George grimly tended Alanna's wounds, fed her, and made her comfortable. Their time together was marred by uncomfortable silence. Three days after Jon kissed her, George was making his wife green tea. When he brought it to her, she was pacing the room.

"Lay back down," he scolded, "or ye'll never heal."

"Has Jon visited again yet?"

Scowling, George looked down, his hands shaking in rage. "Yer king is still sitting in his palace, most likely waitin' for you to come to him. I thought you two were in a fight, anyways."

"We were," Alanna whispered."

"Thayet left him," George said.

Alanna gasped. She couldn't believe that her friend, the queen, would leave Jon. But at the same time, she was a little happy. Jon was a free man. 

George saw the slight happiness flicker in his wife's eyes, and left the room. _I should have known,_ he thought_, that when we do have a conversation, its helter-skelter and negative. I wonder when she'll leave me for Jon._ Behind him, purple light flared as Alanna worked a self-healing.

*********** *

Jon sat in the throne room, a piece of parchment clutched and crumpled in his hands. He had found Thayet's goodbye letter on her pillow. She had only taken Kalisan with her, but didn't say where she had gone. He grunted and tossed the paper to the floor, and stood up.

"Raoul!" he called. His friend was reviewing maps in the room next door. 

"What," grumbled the weary knight.

"I would like you to go get Alanna, and bring her back to Corus to be tended to by Duke Baird.

Raoul rolled his eyes, but complied, and left to retrieve Alanna.


	10. The hooded rider

(A/n: SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating in a while! I had a wb, then a started another story. PLEASE read my other stories too!)

Raoul rode hard and fast. No matter what he tried, he couldn't persuade Jonathan to come to his senses and get over Alanna. "She's married for Mithros's sake!" he had argued. But Jon made him go in this little excursion to fetch Alanna anyway.. After several hours of riding in silence, he realized that Jon must have loved her for the whole time. Hr grimaced. "This is all too confusing for the likes of me. Why did he have to pull me into this mess?" he muttered darkly.

Rounding a grove of trees, he heard galloping hoof beats that were not of his own steed. He slowed his mare and drew his sword, just in case. Quickly, a mounted rider came into view. Raoul turned his mount , blocking the road. As the rider got closer, he realized that they wore a hood and cape.

"Whoa, there!" he called, hefting his shield that bore the Goldenlake insignia. The hooded rider slowed their horse to a walk and pulled the hood closer to their face, masking their features in shadow. 

"Where are you off to, if you don't mind me asking," Raoul asked. He knew that his rank entitled him to order this person their business anyway, but he thought it was better to be polite.

The hooded rider regarded him for a moment, then straightened in the saddle. "My Lord," they said slowly. Raoul recognized it as a man's voice. "My business is that of my own."

Raoul stared at them suspiciously, then cleared his throat. " Is it urgent?"

The rider shook their head. "Whereabouts is your…business?" Raoul prodded.

The rider laughed. "Anywhere the wind takes me, my lord.

Raoul nodded and nudged his mare over to the rider. "Would you like to ride with me?"

The hooded rider complied and held out a callused hand for him to shake.

"Raoul of Goldenlake," Raoul said amiably. He waited expectantly. "Do you have a name?" The Rider's only response was to turn their gelding around and coax it into a trot. The knight hurriedly caught up, caught off guard. Several times along the way he tried to engage the Rider in conversation, but the hooded Rider's answers were short and blunt.

"Where are we going?" the Rider asked after while.

Raoul smiled. "Pirate's Swoop," he replied. "A friend of mine lives there."

The rider grunted. When the two rode into view of the Swoop, the Rider stopped.

"This is where I leave you. The winds have changed direction," they joked.

Raoul smiled and bid them goodbye. The Rider turned and cajoled their steed into a gallop.

"What's your name?" Raoul called after them.

The Rider laughed, a sound that could be heard above the whistling winds and the waves crashing against the shore. They turned and called back.

"I'm….."

(A/n: AHAHAHAHA a cliffy! Sorry about that, but I feel neglected! *pouts* Yes, when I get 10 (TEN) reviews on this story, and at least 5 (FIVE) more on my story :The Final Battle (yes, I'm trying to get you to read it…its good!) then I will update and tell you who the Rider is!


	11. Take off the hood

*Raoul smiled and bid them goodbye. The Rider turned and cajoled their steed into a gallop.

"What's your name?" Raoul called after them.

The Rider laughed, a sound that could be heard above the whistling winds and the waves crashing against the shore. They turned and called back.*

"I'm Alan of Trebond!"

It took Raoul a moment to register what the Rider had just said. When he did, he gasped and looked from the Pirate's Swoop Castle, to the Hooded Rider diminishing into the distance. 

"Alanna! You fiend!" he yelled at her, and spurred his own mount into a gallop, genuinely trying to catch up with his deceitful friend. Finally, rounding the bend, he saw her horse picketed to a tree. He pursed his lips and looked around. 

With a shout Alanna jumped out at him. His horse, terrified, reared and plunged. The quick-thinking Raoul leaned forward and heaved an the left rein, forcing the mare to turn her head and drop onto all fours. He leaned over and patted her, whispering soothing words into her pinned-back-with-terror ears, then dismounted.

"Alanna, you devil!" he roared. He picked her up and spun around. "How are you doing? Are you okay? Mithros, Alanna, don't ever scare me like that again!" he chided.

Alanna giggled. "Raoul, I didn't know a frightened horse scared you! You're a better horseman than--"

"Not that! When you…you died!"

Alanna bit her lip and looked down. "My lord Goldenlake the Giant-slayer, don't deny me my duty," she said quietly. He sighed and set her down.

"I know about the trouble you're having with George. At least, the trouble *Jon* is having with George," he informed her.

Alanna nodded. "How is Jon, "she asked, deliberately partially-changing the subject.

"Love struck," Raoul said, exasperated, "no thanks to you!" he elbowed her. She winced as a cut opened on her ribs. Raoul saw this and his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"I'm sorry…I--I didn't mean to! I thought you were better!"

Alanna grimaced and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, Raoul. I'm okay."


	12. Hallway romance

(a/n: PLEASE if u read this, read my other story "The Final Battle"!!! PLEASE! That will be all. Oh yea, plz review and give suggestions!)

For a while the two knights rode in companionable silence, enjoying the scenery and reveling in the quiet. Whatever their appearance on the outside, however, both of their consciences were in revolt. Raoul knew he should question her about where she *was* headed, and where George was. Alanna had something different on her mind. The disguised tension finally broke when Raoul coughed meaningfully.

"I've been meaning to ask George something about…er… Baron Hrystude of Brokenpass, and--"

"Hush, Raoul. I know you too well to be fooled. George isn't home, if you must know."

He gave her a sidelong glance, unsure. She grinned recklessly at him. Raoul tried to smile, but failed. This troubled Alanna, since he was usually the first one to laugh.

"Alanna…" he began

She silenced him with a look and took a shaky breath. "Raoul, we've been fiends for a long time." He opened his mouth to speak, but she swing her horse around to bump him. Frowning, he quieted. What she was about to say must be serious. Meanwhile, Alanna scolded herself. The mood here had been relatively carefree, and she had doltishly made it tense and serious. Raoul gave her a worried look, so she continued. "I need your help. George 

Left this morning, didn't say where to…He was furious at me. But…I love Jon. And---And…." she cleared her throat and wiped sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand. "Things NEVER used to be this complicated!" she laughed hoarsely. 

Raoul reached over and patted her shoulder. "We'll take care of all this at the palace," he reassured her.

"You're a great friend, Raoul," she whispered. Her mare took that moment to bolt friskily, and Raoul, chuckling, pursued her. 

They reached the outskirts of Corus later that day. Alanna fidgeted nervously. Raoul laughed. As they approached Palace Way, Gary joined them. The trio of friends trotted to the stables, where they un-tacked their mounts and walked to the Palace. Jon caught up with them as they were entering Alanna's Court rooms. He swept her off her feet, forgetting himself. With a jaunty smile and a nudge from Gary, he set her down.

"Will you come with me?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded. And hugged Gary. Raoul smiled at her. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks," she whispered. He chuckled and tried to smooth the smile from his lips when Jon shot him a look of pure venom. 

"I think Jon's jealous," Raoul whispered back to Alanna. She giggled and walked over to Jon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and lovingly. He placed his hands in her hips and kissed back. They wouldn't have stopped, but Gary waded in and pulled them apart. \

"Not in public!" he hissed. The King and his champion reddened. Jon grabbed Alanna by the rest, and she allowed herself to be pulled away from the sniggering Raoul and Gary.

Jon led her to his study. He opened the door, and Alanna got a glimpse of someone standing by the fire with their back to them.


	13. Lady Escera

"George!" Alanna stammered I-- you-- Where are you? I mean, where were you? I've been…" the Lady knight trailed off and stared accusingly at Jon. "What is going on?" she whispered viciously in his ear. Jon tilted her head in her direction and spoke out of the corner of his mouth, eyes riveted on George.

"He wanted to meet us here!"

George turned and smiled mockingly at his wife and her lover. "Hello, Lass," he blatted churlishly. "You weren't home when I returned. I wanted to introduce you to…" he beckoned to a figure in the shadows. "…Lady Escera of Winsot." He smiled warmly at the new Lady now simpering on his extended arm. "Escera, meet Alanna the Lioness."

Escera balked, then daintily puckered her lips and animatedly whispered something into George's ear. The Baron smiled crookedly, said something in reply, and promptly kissed Escera passionately.

"Alanna, Escera will be staying with me for some time. Escera, this is King Jonathan as well. Forgive me, Jon. I forgot myself in…" he once again caressed Escera's lips with his own. 

Alanna tensed, her body rigid. Jon, feeling this, put a protective arm around her waist. Face set in a dignified scowl, Jon rang a bell that hung by the door, and a servant appeared quickly at his side.

"Fetch me Sirs Gareth and Raoul, please," Jon ordered quietly. The servant bowed and scurried away. 

"George, a moment, please?" Jon demanded hotly. George nodded and walked into the parlor. Jon followed him and closed the door.

Inside, Jon took a long stride to stand in front of George. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He was shaking with rage.

George shrugged innocently, blatantly meeting the King's eyes. "Nothing that Alanna ain't doing," he said.

Jon turned and tried to regain some self-composture. *No one treated his Alanna like this!*

Behind him, George sprawled onto a chair.

In the study, Escera smirked at Alanna and tossed her blond hair. The Lady Knight narrowed her eyes. Though the Laws of Chivalry said that she had to be courteous, she didn't have to pretend to like this eerily-familiar woman. The two ladies sized each other up before the silence was broken by Escera.

"George is a good lover," The Lady of Winsot said sweetly, veiling her blue eyes behind lowered lashes. Suddenly, Alanna recognized the family resemblance.

(A/n: do you know what Family she's from?)

Alanna flexed her bicepts, resisting the urge to place her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Do you have a…cousin, perhaps? A certain deceased cousin named…Josiane?"

Escera drew a sharp breath, eyes bulging in anger. "YOU! Coronation--Roger…Josiane--You killed!" She started forward menacingly. Alanna, her eyes shining recklessly, reached for her sword. A sane part of her reminded her that she could not kill Escera without proper provocation, but memories of that fateful day, --Thom, Faithful, Liam, Shi-cham-- swamped her. By a stroke of good fortune Escera was saved when the door behind Alanna burst open and Gary and Raoul stormed in. At the same time, Jon and George walked out of the parlor. Alanna signaled to her three friends and they gathered around her.

"Escera is Josiane's cousin!" she whispered vigorously. "She's just as mad as her counterpart!" 

The three men frowned. They knew trouble was brewing.


	14. That night

(a/n: thanks to all my reviewers! You guys r so great!)

Later that afternoon Jon bid Gary to warn George about Escera. The younger Naxen returned, his efforts bearing no effect. Jon sadly shook his head at George's folly.

"What should we do about George?" Raoul asked later that night. Jon grimaced and shook his head.

"I'm afraid--" he stopped and looked up when Alanna walked in, clad in only a robe.

"I think it's time for…bed," Jon said with a sly smile. Raoul laughed and heaved himself up. As he left, he clapped Jon on the shoulder.

"Goodnight, Alanna!" he called as he closed the door.

Jon placed his arm around Alanna's waist and led her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Later that night, the door to Jon's study burst open, waking the sleeping couple. Jon propped himself up on his elbows. Alanna's hand inched to the bed stand to where her sword lay. 

"Jon!" a man's voice called. The bedroom door opened and George admitted himself. At first it seemed that he didn't see Alanna laying next to Jon.

"Jon, what is going on? First Gary comes and tells me she's evil, now Raoul disturbed us…" he finally spotted her. "I see what's going on here. SO SORRY TO INTERUPT!" He turned to leave.

"Have fun with Escera," Jon muttered, and turned to kiss Alanna. George clenched his fists and took a breath to hold back his temper.

"G'night, love," he said quietly before he left the room. Alanna barely heeded this, for she was deeply occupied with Jon.

(A/n: sorry its so short, but that was a CRUCIAL chapter for whats to come up!)


	15. Mess Hall

Alanna felt refreshed and excited the next morning. She stretched, and poked Jon to wake him up. Soon, they both went down to eat. When they got to the Noble's Mess Hall, people gasped and jumped to their feet. They weren't used to seeing the King amongst them. 

Alanna almost forgot her worries until they strolled through the Noble's Mess Hall doors, hand in hand, to where she was sitting with Jon and Gary.

"My Dear Escera. Would you please wait for me whilst I get us some food? George said loudly, directing his voice to Alanna's table. 

Alanna was almost immune to George's taunts by now. She had Jon, and he was all she needed. Escera sat down at a table close to Alanna's, where she could sneer and irk the Lady Knight without anyone noticing. George soon returned, and gave Escera a flowery speech about how beautiful she was. It almost made Alanna sick.

"I bet my shield she's using him," Gary whispered to Jon. He nodded and smirked. George would get just what was coming to him, if that was the case.

(A/n: I know! Its short again! DON'T KILL ME! I just need to build up to something, and it has to be in little snippets. I will update again as soon as my bratty sister gets done w/ her homework…and its Saturday!)


	16. Practice Duel

(A/n: I'm sorry if you're confused at this point…let me try to clear some things up. Alanna got with Jon, because when she was sick she realized that she wanted him… the whole time. She may have thought she loved George, but a near-death experience taught her that she loved Jon. Meanwhile, when Jon saw HER, he also realized he loved her. When Thayet left (She didn't go anywhere in particular…maybe back to sarain…I'll have to think about that) Jon was a free man. That's why Alanna and Jon hooked up so fast in Corus. Next, when I said it was crucial that George saw them sleeping together, it was. Right now it may not seem like it. In fact it probably seems like the story is going nowhere. That's why I'm writing this next chapter. FINALLY, you must have realized that it was a killing-machine that attacked Alanna. She has no recollection of that day, that's why no one is aware of them. Now read)

Escera smiled at George when they entered his rooms. He grinned back and pulled off his tunic. She giggled and enticingly lay on the bed. With a sigh of longing he sat next to her and brushed a wayward strand of hair away from her riveting blue eyes.

"Where did you come to me from?" he asked her suddenly.

She frowned, her beautiful features shadowed, and coughed delicately. "Well, I used to live on the Coast of the Emerald Ocean (a/n: or was it the inland sea? I cant remember where the Copper Isles are) and then I lost a family member and came here. My brother knew you, so I thought you would give me safe harbor." She put a pouty look on her face.

George looked thoughtful. "What's yer brothers name? Shem, by chance?"

"Oh…no. His name was Tast. Yes, Tast. Tast was killed in your army."

"Tast, eh? Never heard of him."

Escera looked away. "I'm sure you have George, how else would I know to come to you? Now, come warm me. I am cold."

George frowned, deep in thought. *How did he recognize her face? And who was this Tast?* With a shake of his head, he banished all of his suspicions. Escera must not catch on about why he shared a bed with her.

The next morning, George managed to escape from Escera long enough to take a trip to the Practice Courts. He planned on exercising with one of the Squires, but hoped that some strange twist of fate brought Jon there that day. He wanted to 'practice' swords with the King again. This time he wouldn't be beaten.

To his disappointment, Jon was not practicing. However, Alanna was.

"Mornin', Lass," he said, bowing mockingly.

She scowled and turned away. "Kennan!" she called to one of the squires. "A bout?"

The redhead turned white and started babbling, trying his best to get out of a practice duel with the Lioness. George would've smiled if he weren't so vexed with her.

The squire's friends pushed him forward. Ruefully, Cleon drew his practice sword and waited for Alanna to approach him.

"Wait, Kennan," George commanded from the rail. "She'll chew you up and spit you out. Let me have a try."

Gratefully, Cleon handed over his sword and bowed out.

Alanna rolled her eyes, her famous temper taking over.

"Where's Escera?" she taunted, though she had never been in favor of insulting you opponent, she couldn't resist.

"I don't know," George said grimly, bringing his sword into 'guard' posture.

Alanna grunted and put her swordsmanship to work. George realized, not for the first time, that her reputation was well-earned.

Alanna chopped down, swung left, and cut up. Then she jabbed in, and finished the round by disarming George. Panting George held out a hand.

"Alanna--"

She turned away. George looked down at the hard-packed dirt, fighting back a wail of despair. Sure, part of his plan dictated that she be angry with him, but he wanted to gradually get back onto friendly terms. Alanna, it seemed, had other plans.


	17. Cruel intentions

Escera sat in the rooms that George and she shared, mulling aver some serious thoughts. Her plans were not working out. Lately, George seemed distracted and distant. He didn't focus on her luminous self. She assumed it had something to do with Alanna. 

Escera had assumed that she would have access to the King's Champion sooner. She had assumed that the Lioness would be driven crazy by the fact that George was sleeping with another woman. Instead, she found that pangs of jealousy consumed her whenever she saw Alanna with the King, or even George.

She knew that if she wanted a chance at avenging her sister's death, she would have to play her cards right. And she intended on doing just that.


	18. The first night of Midwinter

Naturally, being that it was the first day of Midwinter, there was a ball that night. Music and decorations adorned the Banquet Hall. Meanwhile, Alanna, who was sitting in Jon's study, was torn between her feelings and her reputation. If she went to the Ball with Jon, then the Court Nobles would look down on them for abandoning their spouses. If she went with George, she would be unhappy.

"Jon!" she called. He walked in and saw the distraught expression on her face.

"Come with me," he said quietly, answering her unasked question. She smiled, relieved, but worried nonetheless.

She dressed in a clinging periwinkle gown with a delicate silver shift. While Jon changed behind her, she admired herself in the full-length mirror.

"You look gorgeous," the King assured her.

She giggled. "I bet you like me better when it's off!"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her front. "We can test that after the ball, huh?" 

She turned and swiftly kissed his cheek. His lips strained towards her, but she backed up. Bitterly, Jon gathered up the papers that Gary needed that night. 

"You're mean," he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alanna and Jon waited at the large doors. The herald opened both of them to announce the arrival of the King. The couple heard the room quiet. Jon Flashed Alanna an encouraging smile. Alanna daintily placed her hand on his offered arm. They entered the Banquet hall to a smatter of polite applause. Once they took their seats at the head of the Council table, a Waltz was immediately struck up. A few couples took advantage of the empty dance floor. Alanna was stung to see that one of those couples was George and Escera.

Jon, on the other hand, had made it his goal to nettle George as much as he could that night. Whenever the Baron of Pirate's Swoop was looking over, he would wrap his arm around Alanna and draw her close. He noticed with smug satisfaction that George was scowling.

"Oh Jon! Don't tease him so!" Alanna reprimanded after the fourth occurrence of this incident. Jon rolled his eyes and tried to kiss her. With a laugh she pulled out of his reach. "You don't want all of these nobles getting the wrong idea, do you?"

Jon just sighed wistfully and turned to talk to Gary.

Later on that night, Alanna had the urge to talk to Raoul. 

"I'm going to find Raoul," she informed Jon.

"If he didn't come…" the King growled. Alanna was already walking away.

She wound around tables and couples dancing until she came to the hearth, where she thought she would find her big friend. No luck there, she made her way to the balcony. There, she saw him standing in the corner, leaning on the rail. She silently assumed the position next to him. For a while they sat in companionable silence, enjoying the cool night breeze.

Raoul looked over at her, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" she demanded, punching his shoulder lightly.

Raoul covered the smile with his large hand, then glanced back to the party. When he looked back to Alanna, his eyes were filled with warmth. He slowly shook his head and gazed at the stars, finally bringing his attention back to the lady knight beside him. Alanna was growing all the more annoyed.

"Raoul, spit it out!"

"You don't get it, so you?!" He laughed. She eyed him with annoyance. He drew a breath. "George…is playing a game. To make you jealous, can you tell?"

"Nonsense," Alanna muttered.

Raoul patted her shoulder. "Just an observation," he said into her ear, and strode off. When Alanna turned to see him walk back into the Hall, she saw Jon walking towards her. He assumed Raoul's position next to her, and stealthily snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She looked at him until he met her eyes. They both leaned in and closed their eyes, promising for a good kiss, when someone politely coughed behind them. Startled and annoyed, they sprang apart.

"George," Jon said shortly, pursing his lips. Alanna looked at their feet.

"I was wonderin' if I could borrow Alanna for a while, Jon," George said hesitantly. They both looked to the woman in question.

"Lass…" Geoge whispered, tentatively lifting her chin. His hazel eyes were soft and kind when she met his gaze.

Quickly, Jon reached out and gripped George's arm, holding him back. Alanna shook her head in silent understanding, and allowed George to pull her away.

(a/n: I cont stop writing! Just so ya knows, the end of the story is near! I don't know whether I should be happy or sad!)


	19. The fight and the understanding

George drew Alanna into a niche outside the entrance doors.

"George… she protested.

He placed a trembling finger on her lips. "Alanna, I need to apologize. I was…harsh and inconsiderate. Selfish, rash--"

Alanna gently pushed him back. "George, don't do this! It just didn't work out!"

The pain in his eyes made her feel cruel, but she had to get across to him.

"But Alanna! You don't--"

Escera walked up behind him. "There you are, George! I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't you know it's un-gentlemanly to leave your lady?"

George sighed and turned towards Escera. "A moment, Escera?"

With a scowl she complied and went to wait by their dinner table

"Alanna, I wanted to tell you…" he looked around, then kissed her passionately. Alanna struggled, trying to back up, but he held her tight. Finally he stopped, but kept his face very close to hers.

"See?" he murmured into her ear. "I'm not all *that* bad." He moved in for another kiss. This time Alanna turned away. He put his fingers under her chin and turned her head towards him, then kissed her.

"What is going on here?" demanded a prominent figure standing behind them. Alanna looked up to see Jon. He was livid with rage.

"Jon!" she spluttered. "I didn't--"

"I know," he assured her, "I saw the whole thing. George, what did you think you were doing?" his hand inched dangerously to his sword, which he always wore on these occasions.

"I was kissing my wife," George retorted innocently, and squared his shoulders to the taller man.

"It doesn't look like she wants to be kissed…by you," Jon warned.

"And he doesn't want to kiss her!" A new voice snapped. Alanna heard George grunt. She turned to see Escera holding George with a dagger pressed against his throat.

"What's it going to be, Lioness?" Escera demanded, eyes glittering insanely. "I can kill your George, or…," she smiled menacingly. "He can be substituted by you!"

Alanna was about to laugh at Escera's folly, but turned her giggle into a mock gasp. A quick glance at Jon confirmed her plan--he nodded slightly.

Alanna stepped forward. "Make it me, then," she announced disdainfully. Escera squealed in delight. George, however, didn't seem to realize her plan.

"No, Alanna! You don't deserve to die! Let it be me!" he pleaded. She shot him an obvious look. Luckily, Escera didn't catch on. Neither did George.

"Alright, Escera. Get on with it." Alanna waved her hand impatiently.

Escera shoved George away and bore down on Alanna. Jon waited, ready to spring. In mid-shriek, Escera turned away from Alanna and grabbed George again.

"Do you think I'm stupid? How about we go on the balcony, Alanna. And close the doors." Escera spat.

Alanna looked to Jon, but he blinked uncertainly. George twisted out of Escera's grasp.

"No, Alanna! Let it be me!" George said. None of the three Tortallans realized they could bring down Escera together right then; they were too caught-up in the moment.

Finally Jon snapped out of his daze. "Alright, Alanna. I guess it has to be you. Goodbye, I'll miss you." Jon kissed her lovingly.

A baffled Alanna was pulled by Escera to the balcony, knife blade pressed against her throat. George struggled after her, but Jon held him back. Raoul, frowning, observed his friend be herded onto the balcony from his post by the fire. He quickly walked to consult Jonathan.

Escera closed the balcony doors, shutting out all noise and view of the ball.

"There!" she said triumphantly. "You fools played right into my hands! No Josiane's death will be avenged!" She lifted her dagger and made towards Alanna.

Frantically, Alanna grabbed for her sword. Cursing, she realized that she wore a dress, and left her sword-belt in Jon's rooms.

"You're time's over," Escera hissed.

"And what about when you get back inside? Do you think Jon will let you walk away?" Alanna insisted.

"King Jonathan? That dolt! He willingly traded the life of his CHAMPION for the life of a petty baron! He's probably forgotten all about this by now!"

Alanna looked around for assistance. She was now backed up against the rail. They were alone on the balcony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


At the same time, Raoul, George and Jon were having a small conference. 

"Are you crazy?" George asked ludicrously.

"Why did you do that?" Raoul added.

Jon laughed. "Do you have no faith in our Lioness? I had to pretend I was letting Alanna go so that Escera would think she had won. We just have to wait." *Please be alright, Alanna…* he thought to himself.

George threw his hands up in exasperation and tried to enter the balcony. The doors were locked from the outside. Muttering, he turned to Jon.

"Do you love her, Jon?"

Jon nodded. "I love her very much."

George barked a laugh. "I was stupid, to try and make her jealous. Most likely she's loved you her whole life.

Jon smiled and looked away. He pitied George. Silently the three men waited by the doors, hoping Alanna would walk out alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escera raised her dagger to kill Alanna. With a cry of victory she brought it down. The knight ducked and turned, kicking out as she did so. Her foot connected solidly with Escera's shoulder. Josiane's sister went flying. Quickly Alanna rushed over to her and stomped on both of her arms. She stooped down and grabbed the dagger. She knew she couldn't kill Escera while she was down, so the knight picked up the moaning woman and tossed her over the railing of the balcony, waiting for the splash that meant Escera had landed in the pond before she walked to the doors. 

Alanna grew a breath and flipped up the latch. Slowly she opened the doors to the ballroom. Three anxious faces greeted her.

Raoul grinned and hugged her. Curiously, he examined that balcony. "Where did she go?"

Alanna laughed and told him to look outside on the first level. With a shrug he left to find the lady. Next, George kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and hurried across the dance floor. 

Jon kept his distance for a moment, looking her over. "You didn't even soil your dress," he commented shrewdly. He swept her up in a tight embrace and kissed her long and hard. She reveled in being handled so gently, and pulled away to enjoy his reaction.

"Stop that!" he ordered, and kissed her again. Finally he let her down. "Now that the party is breaking up, let's go back to our rooms and test whether I like you better with the dress *off*."

She laughed merrily and he carried her out the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night they went to bed late. Alanna looked over at Jon and realized that his brow was furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

"Alanna, what's going to happen? With you and George?"

Alanna stroked his hair. "I love you," she told him firmly. "I think George understands that. We'll leave the political part of it to Gary."

Jon smiled and kissed her, which led to more 'things.' Alanna finally went to sleep happy.


End file.
